Girls Bravo: Season 3
by Striker-0
Summary: My take on a possible 3rd season of the GB show. Takes place where the last episode left off. Summary: After an accident in Yukinari's house a certain girl is discovered to not trigger his allergy anymore. Could this be the break she's been looking for?
1. Second Chance

After months of trying to come up with a Girls Bravo story, I've finally been able to find the inspiration to begin my take on what a third season of the show could be like. Takes place where the second season's last episode left off. For those who don't know about girls bravo or forgotten about most of it, it would be best to watch or read about what happens in the last few episodes. I'll try to make the characters as close to their original personalities as I can. More drama and plot twists await in Girls Bravo: Season 3. Remember to R&R. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the characters or other stuff, but the story is pretty much my original take on it.

Girls Bravo: Season 3  
Chapter 1 - Second Chance

"Yukinari, can I hide in here," Kirie said as she burst into the room, almost missing the tight situation he was in, "Sorry to bother you, but I need to hide here just for a few minutes."

"Kirie, what are you…Ewwww," His face switched to one of disgust and disturbance as he witnessed his teacher, Ms. Hijiri, rubbing his friends chin in a not-so-right manner. _Man this is so not my, excuse me, __**our**__ day. I finally get rid of my allergy and now, after going through so many hard trials to get Miharu back, it's back and I have another girl to worry about. Now what can I do?!_

"Kirie, that last punch you dealt me made me realize that you're the perfect girl for me." By now the young, high school girl was backing up ready to escape through the window, but was cornered when both Fukuyama and Kosame appeared out of nowhere.

"Hang on, Ms. Kirie is going to be mine!" The agent declared as she approached Kirie after opening the closet doors where she had been hiding.

"You're all kidding me. I'm the one who's been after Kirie since the beginning. She belongs to me." Fukuyama, being the pervert that he was, began inching his way to try to feel up his classmate's ample chest, but was stopped by Kosame, who had a revolver aimed at his head. "What are you doing Kosame? Do I need to remind you that you're to follow my orders. Now put your gun away this instant."

"Correction, I am to directly follow the orders of Mistress Lisa. As per her orders, I am currently overseeing Yukinari Sasaki to ensure that he does not come into the hands of another woman. As far as that is concerned, I have been given the authority to implement any necessary measures to complete my mission." Kosame kept her aim directed towards her mistress' brother while speaking, never once batting an eyelash.

"What does that have to do with me? What I do with Kirie is of no concern to you and has nothing to do with your mission. This is nothing more than personal feelings that you feel for her, which should be discarded when dealing with a mission. So you've no choice but to ignore this situation." Kirie began looking back and forth between Ms. Hijiri, Kosame, and Fukuyama during the entire conversation thinking of a way out. Meanwhile, Yukinari was trying to think of a way to get escape before any explosions and fighting took place and he got caught in the middle.

"True, Miss Kirie has nothing to do directly with my mission, however, I do perceive you as a threat to my mission. If you continue to interfere in the life of my target, he will most certainly become not only afraid of women but people in general, making it harder for my mistress to obtain him. So you see, I can still do my job as well as protect Miss Kirie in this situation." Kosame smirked as she fixed her gaze on Fukuyama, who by now was dumbfounded and becoming fearful of the agent. Fearing for his life, the rich snob made his exit out the window.

"Well that was interesting, but now it's time for Kirie to come with me. Come on, hun, I'll show you a good time." Hijiri made movement to grab Kirie's hand, but stopped when she sensed the other woman's gun point her way.

"And you. I know, for a fact, that you pose a threat to both Miss Kirie and my target. Past actions would prove my point."

"My my, but I'm only a concerned high school teacher trying to lighten my students to the wonders of knowledge. As well as, going out with young women who could give me a thrill." Hijiri made an innocent face, but it only caused Kosame to pull back the hammer on her revolver.

"Please, don't try to insult my intelligence. It only gives me more reason to send you away. You kidnapped one of my mistress' friends, endangered my mistress' life, and, to make matter even worse, you attacked my precious Miss Kirie. If that doesn't serve as reason to destroy you then nothing else will." Kosame noticed Hijiri's face darken as she realized that she would not back down.

"Fine if this is the only way to get to Kirie, then I accept your challenge." The teacher got into a fighting stance.

"Very well then, but it hardly seems fair to just shoot you when you are clearly unarmed. Since it's you, I will win with my own two hands." Kosame also got into fighting position and launched her first attack. As the two women met fists a cloud of smoke enshrouded their movements to the other people in the room.

_Now's my chance to escape, but I gotta make sure that neither of them notice me._ Looking back and forth Kirie made her way to the open door, but caught sight of an unconscious Yukinari beside his bed. Apparently, the stress of his allergy to women became too much to handle and he fainted after being held by Miharu and Yukina. _I guess I have no choice._ Grabbing her friend's arm she ran out of the room and through the front door. _I know me grabbing him isn't helping his allergy, but it's the only way to get him away from there. Sheesh, even his own house isn't safe anymore._

"K…ki…kirie?" Yukinari began to regain consciousness slowly even while being pulled off the ground by his running friend. Eventually, Kirie came to a stop and both regained their composure. "What happened? One minute I'm being smothered by Miharu and Yukina, and the next I'm flying through the air with you tugging at my arm."

"Long story short, Kosame chased off Fukuyama and then both she and Ms. Hijiri are fighting to try and see who gets me. I don't understand anything about those people, they're insane. Come on let's go calm down at the park." Taking Yukinari's hand, she led them to a bench, but before she sat down she felt him stop. "Yukinari?"

"Umm…Kirie, I don't know how to say this but…can you give me a hug?" At this Kirie, blushed and began to get nervous.

"Wh…what are you saying? Maybe you're heads still not yet normal from that allergy attack back there."

"It's not like that, I just want to see something? Could you just please do this for me? It's only one hug." Even though he tried to sound normal, he knew that it was embarrassing to do this in public.

"Fine, but only for a second. I don't want anyone seeing us like this, they might get the wrong idea." Just as with Yukinari, Kirie was nervous on the inside, as her feelings for him had not disappeared, only been ignored. _I know he only thinks of me as a friend, but just this once I could be a little selfish and use this as a way to be with him like he is with Miharu._ Wrapping her arms around him, Kirie felt that something was different. Looking at his face, she realized exactly what he was going instantly. "Your…your allergy…it's not acting up."

"I know. I felt kinda strange when I didn't feel the usual itch when you led me to the park, so I wanted to see if it was just me or if I really am normal." He began looking back and forth between both his hands to confirm that his body didn't react.

"Only one way to make sure." Running off into the trees, Kirie located a young girl about her age and brought her back to him. "This is my friend, Yukinari, and I was just wondering if you could help us with something. You see he has this allergy that he only gets from touching women and we thought that maybe he got over it. Do you think that you could just touch his face to see if he did?" Hesitant, the girl slowly reached out and touched Yukinari's face, but in a few seconds he began to feel his rash start to kick in.

"Wow, I guess this means that you and Miharu are the only two girls that don't trigger it. Thanks for your help anyway." He said to the girl as she removed her hand.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Takani and I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to get some ice cream sometime…" Takani didn't have time to finish as Kirie interrupted.

"Um…he'll think about it but right now we have to get him home so he can get out of his pajamas." Takani and Yukinari immediately blushed upon realizing the situation and all said goodbye. The whole way back Kirie dragged him by his arm. "This is really strange, nobody besides Miharu has been able to not trigger your allergy. For some reason it seems like your allergy isn't gone, more like you're just normal when I touch you. Did anything happen while you were being smothered?"

"Now that you mention it, before I blacked out I saw Miharu's powers activate, but there was no explosion like usual. Anything after that is pretty much a blur."

"Maybe Miharu's magic did something to you. The question is, why did it only make it unresponsive to me and not erase it completely? I think we should ask someone else from Seiran about it, someone like Kyomi or Tomoka." As they reached Yukinari's house, both noticed signs that a battle took place. "I don't think we have to worry about your house repairs. I'm sure Lisa will be able to pay for the damages, since it was partly Kosame's fault."

After entering the house, they saw that no one previously in Yukinari's room was there and searched around. Upon finding Koyomi and Tomoka playing a game of cards, Kirie relayed the whole story to them. Kyomi was the first to come up with a theory.

"While Miharu does not trigger Yukinari's allergy, Yukina, on the other hand, is like a normal girl and therefore causes his rash to come out. It's possible that the different responses to each girl caused Miharu's magic to try to keep his rash from becoming serious and, therefore, transferred into his body some magic to contain it. Maybe, when Kirie touched him the magic transferred into her and made it unresponsive to her."

"Let's see." Tomoka took Koyomi's hand and placed it on his face, causing his allergy to react. "Guess that confirms it. Yukinari is safe to touch Kirie all he wants." At this, the other three gasped, with Yukinari and Kirie blushing madly.

"I think you mean…that it's okay for Yukinari to touch me without getting his rash, right?" Kirie tried to correct her younger friend.

"Maybe. Why? Did the thought of him touching you get you embarrassed? Hey, Yukinari, you had better make your choice quick." Tomoka smirked.

"Choice…what do you mean choice?" Yukinari was beginning to think that Tomoka had been reading too many teen magazines for her age.

"Who do you pick between Miharu and Kirie?"

"Wha…what do you mean pick? Tomoka this is getting a little too personal." Yukinari began to get nervous as he caught on to what the young girl was implying.

"I agree. How about a change of subject before things get too messy?" Kirie was also feeling like she should stop this before it got out of hand. However, it was bad timing as someone stepped through the door and the sound of a bag dropping vibrated in the room loud enough for all to turn towards the entrance.

"Mi…Miharu welcome back." But upon turning his gaze to the girl in front of him, he noticed that had a downcast look on her face.


	2. Awkward Situations

Hey guys, so here's chapter 2 and sooner than I thought

Hey guys, so here's chapter 2 and sooner than I thought. I still have a lot of inspiration going with this one and a lot of ideas. For those interested in this subject, there will be a major case of drama in the whole story and I'm thinking of making a continuation after I'm done with this. As for how long the story is going to be, I'm making it up as I go along. Well, now on with the show.

Girls Bravo: Season 3

Chapter 2: Awkward Situations

Yukinari watched as Miharu stood in the doorway with a downcast look in her eyes. But, in an instant, her face brightened as she picked up her bag and walked towards the group. "So, what's going on here? It seems like everybody's having fun." Although she tried her best to sound normal, Kirie picked up how her cheerfulness seemed a little forced, but decided to ignore it for now.

"We were…," Tomoka was cut off by Koyomi's hand, who thought it best to avoid the current topic and explain the story as bluntly as possible.

"What Tomoka is saying is that Yukinari had an experience today, and that he and Kirie were just telling us the details. It seems that your magic has had an effect on Yukinari's allergy and it caused him to be able to touch Kirie without it reacting." She too could feel the strange behavior coming from Miharu, and decided against going any further with her explanation. "But you know…it could just be that Yukinari is slowly starting to get over his ailment. So you know, this could just be a sign that he's getting more use to women." She laughed nervously, trying to sound convincing. Tomoka, however, knew that Koyomi was lying and wanted to interject, but a nudge from her partner told her to go along with it.

"Oh, I see. That's great, Yukinari. I'm glad that you're getting better, and, Kirie, I'm glad that you also get to interact with him just as much as I do. I guess now we both can feel secure knowing that Yukinari is slowly starting get over his allergy, right?" The pink-haired girl smiled to Kirie, who, in turn, smiled back.

"Yea, I guess you're right." The brunette looked at Yukinari and motioned for him to go along with the act.

"Well, I have to get these bags up to my room, so I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. Oh, by the way, Yukina said something about returning to Seiren for a while to straighten everything out over there. But she said that she'll be back as soon as she can." Making her way upstairs, Miharu shut the door behind her allowing the others to release the breaths that didn't know they were holding.

"Now wait just a minute, Koyo. Why did you lie to Miharu back there and tell her all that stuff about Yukinari's condition improving. You know darn well that he's still allergic to any other women besides her and Kirie." Tomoka said confused.

"I only said that, because it looked like Miharu wasn't her usual self. It almost seemed like she wasn't herself. I noticed that when we first realized that she was there, her face looked a little sad, and when she spoke it seemed as if her emotions were forced."

"Miharu, is a naturally happy person, so it was odd when I saw her looking so down right there." Yukinari took his turn to speak.

"You don't think that she overheard what we we're talking about do you?" Kirie asked.

"Maybe. But then why would she not be naturally excited about the news? Also, if she did hear us, why didn't she say something from the beginning or when I made up my part of the story?" Koyomi was puzzled as to her friend's mixed emotions.

"Something fishy is going on here. There's only one explanation for Miharu's mysterious behavior." Everyone focused their attention on Tomoka, who immediately brought up a chalkboard with sketchings on it. "Evil aliens came down and replaced Miharu's brain with one of their own." The little girl watched as her other three friends fell back dramatically.

"I don't think evil aliens have anything to do with Miharu's mood change. It's not like she was brainwashed, just depressed." Kirie said after regaining her position.

"It's true, I saw it on this show I watched last night." Tomoka began pointing to her sketches trying to get everyone's attention. "This here is how they showed how the aliens extracted the brain by using a large drill thingy. And here you can see where the…" Looking back, the young girl noticed Koyomi had passed out from the graphic details of the brain extraction.

"I think Koyomi needs a little break from this conversation. I'll carry her to her room." Kirie said as she got a hold of her unconscious friend's arms. "Yukinari could you give me a hand here."

"Sure, just give me a sec." Grabbing her legs, both Yukinari and Kirie carried their friend to rest on her bed. "It's a good thing that her skirt is blocking my allergy from acting up, but it still kinda give me an itch." After setting her down gently, both began tucking her under the sheets.

"You know, maybe we're making too much out of this." Kirie said as she eyed Yukinari from across the bed.

"Yea, you're right. Let's just calm down and maybe Miharu will talk to us later about it." Both exited the room and entered the living room to see Tomoka already watching an episode of Poiyon.

inside Miharu's room

Miharu laid her bad down and flopped on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "It looks like now I'm not the only one who Yukinari can get close too. Then again it's not surprising, seeing as how Kirie has been in love with him for so long, even before I met him. I love Yukinari, but Kirie loves him just as much as I do." Looking at herself in the mirror, Miharu stared at her reflection. "I don't want to lose Yukinari, but then again I don't want Kirie to be hurt either. What should I do?" Burying her face in her hands, the young alien girl wept.

_Do you even have to ask yourself that?_ Miharu looked up in shock to see her reflection looking at her with a dark expression, which she, herself, was not making at all. "Who…who are you?" _Who am I?...hahahaha….Can't you tell just by looking? __**I'm you!**_ "Nnnooooooooo!!" Miharu screamed as she closed her eyes.

in the living room

"Miharu!!" Yukinari, along with Kirie and Tomoka, ran up the stairs and opened the door, only in time to see Miharu's magic activate causing a surrounding explosion. After about ten minutes, everyone regained consciousness, excluding Miharu, who now lay back on her bed as if she had just fallen asleep.

"Miharu, Miharu, Miharu!" Yukinari tried to wake her up but the pink-haired girl just would not open her eyes.

"….hm….what's going on?" Everyone turned to see a dazed Koyomi standing in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. "What happened to Miharu?"

"We don't know. We heard her scream about ten minutes ago and when we opened the door her magic activated and we were all caught in the explosion." Kirie explained everything to Koyomi, who was now at the bedside. "Do you know what's going on Koyomi?"

"No, I don't. But I think we just need to let her rest. I'm sure she'll come around eventually, but until then I think it will be better if I look after her. Why don't you two go into town and buy some snacks for when she wakes up. I'm sure she'll be hungry after she's up."

"Okay, but if anything happens let us know." Yuinari's eyes fell on the unconscious girl beside him and focused on Koyomi.

"I will." After that, both Yukinari and Kirie reluctantly left the room and proceeded out the front door, both having worried thoughts about their friend.

"I've never heard Miharu scream like that. It was like something was trying to get her." Yukinari stated to Kirie as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I know, but when we got there there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, except for the large explosion. Then again, we didn't see anything when the explosion occurred. No one but Miharu knows what happened back there." Kirie began to wonder what had happened to her friend to cause such a mysterious accident.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Until then, we need to get some food. Knowing Miharu, she'll be hungry enough to eat the house out." Yukinari chuckled a little causing Kirie to giggle, and soon both burst out into full on laughter.

"Your right, she does love her snacks. Remember the time she ate everything in the house and then still felt hungry enough to search around until she came to school to get curry bread?" Kirie asked Yukinari as they laughed in reminiscence.

"Yea, that was also the time that Fukuyama first wanted Miharu all to himself." Yukinari said, once the mood had softened. "By the way, how do you feel about Fukuyama?"

"How I feel? To be honest, he's an obnoxious pervert who always looks down on those he sees as weaker. Despite what he might think, I don't have any feelings for him other than possible friendship. I mean, he tries to grope me any chance he gets. If it wasn't for my wrestling techniques, he'd always get his way." Kirie began getting irritated just thinking about all the times that Fukuyama tried to sexually harass her and her friends.

"Well, if not him, do you have any strong feelings towards anyone?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my love life?" Kirie began to blush as Yukinari's questions became more and more personal.

"I'm just wondering if you have anyone special that you'd like to tell your feelings to. As many times as you've helped me, I would like to do the same for you." At this point, even he noticed the blush that was slowly forming on Kirie's face. "So I guess there is someone you like."

"Yea, but he's never seen me as more than a friend. I'm wondering if it's even possible for me to be with him anymore." Kirie began to look away, causing Yukinari to wonder what was wrong.

"What are you talking about, Kirie? Any guy would be lucky to have you, and they'd be an idiot not to want to be with you." At this, both of them stopped walking. After about a few seconds Kirie stood in front of him and walked up to his face.

"Well, then I guess that makes you an idiot then, right?" After smiling softly, she began walking ahead. Yukinari stood there dumbfounded as realization dawned on him and he raced to catch up to her.

Wow a direct confession from Kirie at last. I hadn't intended for that to happen, but after reading this over I think it felt right. As for Miharu, we'll get to her later on. In case any of you haven't noticed this fanfic is clearly going to be a Yukinari/Kirie fanfic. I agree with most people that Kirie had more of a direct role in the show than Miharu did. Not that I will cut Miharu off from the storyline, on the contrary, as you can see I'm giving her more of a mysterious importance to the plot. For those who don't like this pairing, I can assure you that the Miharu/Yukinari pairing will have it's moments in here, as the relationship is not going to end right out of the blue as if it were some alternate universe. I intend to do this as if it were a real 3rd season and add more drama, romance, and comedy (where it is needed) to my story. No need to feel glum when this fic ends, because I intend to do a sequel afterwards. Look forward to what happens in chapter 3.


	3. Realizations

Hey guys, the next chapter is finally up. It may be a little late, but my new semester of college started and I also needed some inspiration. I've got two reviews so far and hope that I can please my readers enough to get some more. Expect the next chapter to be up sooner this time. Well, enjoy the latest chapter of "Girls Bravo: Season 3."

Notes: The conversations in Italics take place in Miharu's mind. This will come up occasionally in the future so be aware.

Girls Bravo: Season 3

Chapter 3: Realizations

"_Where am I?"_ Miharu asked as she opened her eyes and saw that nothing but darkness surrounded her. _"What is this place? It's so dark…"_ As she rose to her feet, she began to look around, hoping to see some indications as to where she was. _"Is anyone in here? Anyone?"_ When there was no answer, she began walking forward, feeling that she couldn't get anywhere just by standing still. The only sounds came from her shoes hitting the dark floor.

After a few minutes of walking, the young girl stopped, realizing that she could not tell if she was heading in the right direction or even making any progress. _"How do I get out of here? Where exactly am I?"_ Sighing, Miharu kept walking a little further until she saw a strange light coming toward her. As it got closer, the object began to shrink and when it finally reached her, Miharu realized that it was a small glowing orb. _What is this? It's so pretty."_ Reaching out her hand, she touched the orb, and upon contact a bright light surrounded her, causing her to shield her eyes. A few moments later, she found herself inside a familiar building.

"_I know this place, this is Seiren hospital. But why am I here? I could have sworn that I was still on Earth."_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of doors opening.

"_Patient is in severe critical condition. Where is the doctor?! She's not going to last much longer at this rate!__" _A team of medics had brought in a young woman, in her early thirties, on a stretcher and began frantically making their way towards the emergency room. _"I wonder what happened to her?"_ Making her way in the same direction, Miharu chased after them. She stopped at the receptionist desk, where one of the medics was telling the doctor about the critical patient.

"_We received a call from one of the patient's daughters saying that their mother had collapsed out of nowhere and that she wasn't breathing. When we arrived on the scene we confirmed that she was barely alive and we gave her oxygen while on the way here. She's in emergency care now_." As both the doctor and medic made their way towards the emergency room, Miharu followed closely and quietly.

"_What is the patient's name?__"_ The doctor asked the medic beside him.

"_Her name is Konata Sena Kanaka.__"_ That sentence caused Miharu to stop completely. She stared into nothing as one word unconsciously escaped her mouth, "_Mama."_

In Yukinari's bedroom

"Mama!!" Miharu's eyes shot open as she awoke from her dream, her breathing intense. "It was just a dream?" Quickly scanning her surroundings, she relaxed a little bit. "I'm in Yukinari's room. But how did I get here? I blacked out but I can't remember what happened before that." A small sound caught her attention as she turned to see Koyomi asleep, her head on the bed. Miharu's antics caused the sleeping Seiren girl to wake up, stretching her arms and yawning afterwards.

"Hmm…Miharu you're up. Thank goodness, you really had us worried there." Koyomi stood up and went closer to examine her bedridden friend. Touching her hand to Miharu's head, she confirmed that she did not have a fever. "That's good. It seems that you're doing a lot better now."

"What happened? I don't remember being in Yukinari's room earlier." Miharu did not seem to remember anything about what had taken place after she entered her room. Deciding to fill her in on the details, Koyomi hoped that Miharu would remember something.

"Apparently, after you went to your room, you screamed about something and when Yukinari and Kirie went to check on you your magic activated, causing an explosion and rendering you unconscious. I'm still not fully up to date with the details, since I wasn't directly there." Koyomi finished.

"Wow, all that happened? Why can't I remember any of it? You would think that I would remember something like that." Miharu put her finger to her chin in thought.

"You probably just had a concussion and temporarily forgot everything. I'm sure everything will come back to you later on." Koyomi smiled.

"Oh yea, where is Yukinari?" Miharu asked the girl next to her.

"He went to the market with Kirie. I told them to get you something to eat, since I was sure that when you woke up you would be starving." After Koyomi finished, a small rumbling sound came from her friend's mid-section.

"Actually, I am really hungry. I hope they get here soon." Miharu's face changed to one of slight comedic agony, of hunger.

Giggling slightly, Koyomi's mind wandered to her two friends at the grocery store. _I wonder how those two are doing?_

At the Store

Yukinari didn't know what to do. He was so confused. After the declaration that Kirie made on the way to the store, his mind had shut down and his body went into autopilot.

Flashback

"_What are you talking about, Kirie? Any guy would be lucky to have you, and they'd be an idiot not to want to be with you." At this, both of them stopped walking. After about a few seconds Kirie stood in front of him and walked up to his face._

"_Well, then I guess that makes you an idiot then, right?" After smiling softly, she began walking ahead. Yukinari stood there dumbfounded as realization dawned on him and he raced to catch up to her_.

End Flashback

Now he and Kirie were currently walking through the store and picking out the necessities, not once speaking to each other. Occasionally, Yukinari tried to speak, but he would eventually go back to being silent after he found out that no words would come out from his mouth. Added to that, Kirie did not once turn to meet his eyes, possibly out of fear of rejection.

_Does this mean…that Kirie has…feelings for me? Why else would she say that? What should I do? I like Kirie, but I thought I had feelings for Miharu. Now what am I supposed to do?_ As Kirie knelt down to pick up some carrots, Yukinari just stared at her and a sudden thumping from within woke him up from his trance. _What's this? My heart's racing and I feel like my stomach is caving in. It's like…_

"Yukinari?!" The young boy was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his name. "Yes, it's you my soulmate!!" Yukinari soon found himself engulfed in a hug with blonde hair covering his face. "Who could have guessed that we would meet each other in a place like this, and on the day that Madame Mabanya said that I'd be reunited with my soulmate? I'm so happy!" Lisa the hugged her victim tighter, oblivious to the cries of pain from the hug and his hives. A second later, though, Yukinari was rescued the blonde girl's clutches by a certain someone.

"Yea, like we are supposed to believe that you just **happened** to meet us here by coincidence. You probably had your goons following us the whole way to the store." Lisa eyes focused on Kirie, who clutched to the semi-conscious boy closely. "Anyway, we are in the middle of something right now, so can you not bother us." The blonde eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"Something seems fishy here…I can't put my finger on it…but…" Lisa eyed Kirie up and down, trying to make heads or tails of what looked off. Suddenly, she felt the imaginary bulb above her head light up. "How come my Yukinari's allergy isn't acting when he is being held by you? Last I checked Miharu," The girl cringed at the name, "was the only one he was not allergic to, but now it seems that you can touch him too."

"Well, that's…err…" Kirie tried to find a way to explain it to the younger girl in a way that she could understand.

The blonde put her hand to her chin and began to contemplate all the facts. _Now this was unexpected. Madame Mabanya predicted that I would see my beloved again, but she also said that I would come face-to-face with my number one rival. I never would have thought that it would be Kirie. I had a feeling that she liked him, but I thought that she suppressed her feelings to let him be with Miharu. This could be a problem._ Seeing Lisa so concentrated, Kirie made a break for the checkout counter and paid the teller, dragging Yukinari with her.

Once they were a safe distance away, Kirie let the groceries down and tried to help her childhood friend. After a few shakes, the young boy came around and opened his eyes. "Kirie…what happened? I remember Lisa hugging me and that's about it."

"Yea, I managed to pry you out of her hands and get away without her noticing. We should be fine now." Kirie said as they both got to their feet. As she started to walk towards the direction of the house, Yukinari's arm caught her shoulder.

"Kirie, I think it's time that we stop avoiding this conversation. I'm not saying that we need to speak about this right now, but I would like to talk later on." The brunette nodded, a little shocked at the topic. The two walked closely, trying their best to act calm. When they arrived home, they were greeted by Koyomi and Tomoka.

"Welcome back, you two, how did the shopping go?" Koyomi asked.

"We managed to get a lot of things, but we had to leave early because of an incident with Lisa." Kirie replied. "How is Miharu?"

"She finally came to about an hour ago, but now she's on the couch having a little hunger attack." Both Kirie and Yukinari sweat-dropped at this. After entering, the group began preparing dinner, since Miharu was "too weak" and "didn't have the strength move." It only took thirty minutes and dinner was served.

"Wow, this is tasty. Who made this part?" Miharu asked, perking up at the feeling of food in her belly.

"I did." All eyes shot up at Kirie, who began to feel nervous.

"Kirie, when did you learn to cook?" Yukinari asked the girl across from him.

"I asked my mom to help me learn and it was tough, but I finally managed to get some recipes right. Now I don't feel so bad my cooking talent. Make way your taste buds, Yukinari." Both Koyomi and Tomoka eyed the two.

"You guys seem to be acting a little closer than usual. Is there something that we should know?" Tomoka got the sly glint in her eye and Koyomi tried to motion for her friend to behave.

"Well, it's just that…I'm just really happy that I can finally cook and I'm sorta acting out of character." Kirie playfully slapped Yukinari on the shoulder, causing him to yelped in pain. "See I'm fine, as normal as can be."

"Yea, normal. I think my shoulder got dislocated." Yukinari rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Is it okay?" Kirie went over to Yukinari and inspected his injury, meanwhile the two Seiren agents began to get the feeling that something happened that caused their friends to get close.

"I think it's okay, I don't feel anymore pain. Thanks Kirie." As both made eye-contact, they turned away and blushed, hoping that the others didn't notice anything strange. Luckily, Tomoka and Koyomi looked like they were through poking their noses around and Miharu was busy chomping down on her food like her life depended on it, and if you saw her you would think it did.

Dinner went by with the occasional complain about Fukuyama trying to harass Koyomi and being buried in a hole that she dug trying to get away. Tomoka even mentioned that she had grown a bit taller and told everyone that eventually they would have no choice but to treat her like an adult. No one got the chance to ask Miharu about what had happened hours before, since she conked out after she felt her stomach couldn't take anymore. They still wanted to know what had caused her to release her magic in fear, but felt that once she was well rested that she would tell them all about it. After saying their goodnights, they all headed to bed. Kirie didn't have to return home, since she had told her mom that she wanted to sleep over. Her mother agreed, and Kirie was thankful that she didn't have to explain the reason she wanted to stay. So after hanging up the phone, she headed towards Yukinari's room, bent on keeping the promise that she made.

Opening the door, she noticed the object of her racing heart sitting on the bed, waiting to start. Closing the door, Kirie walked over and sat down beside Yukinari and spoke.

"Well, where do we begin?" She said nevously.

"How about you go first?" Yukinari said, equally nervous as she was.

"Okay…it's like this…"

Cliffhanger!! I know I'm bad, but how else am I supposed to make you interested. No, I won't always make cliffs, that would be really harsh, but I'll do it when it's needed. Send your thoughts and comments and look forward to the next chapter. Thanks all.


	4. Confessions and Choices

So here's the chapter that I promised everyone. Just to let you know, this will stay at a T rating and for those who desire a lemon part of this story, I may make one separately, but as part of this fanfic. I'll make a notice if I decide to or not. Be sure to email me about any other GB fics that anyone else has been working on, I'd love to read them. Now on with this show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Girls Bravo characters, but the overall storyline of this fanfic is mine. My one dream would be for this story to be made into a real third season by the creators, but if not then anyone who has the resources and budget could use my fanfic to promote it.

Girls Bravo: Season 3

Chapter 4: Confessions and Choices

"Yukinari, we've been friends ever since childhood, and I've hung out with you a lot." Kirie stared at the ceiling, recalling their childhood and envisioning the past, "Growing up, you were always the shy, playful, childish boy who got harassed by girls all the time because of your size, and I was always there coming to your rescue and trying to get you to grow some backbone."

"Kirie…" Yukinari just stared at her, taking in every word that she said.

"I know that my methods were rather violent and harsh, but the thing was that I wanted you to be able to stand up for yourself. I wanted you to grow some confidence and show them that just because you were small, that did not mean that they could just step all over you and treat you like you were worthless. It was painful to see them bullying you, and when times grew bad, I took it upon myself to make them stop." Her head shifted to the side, so that she was now facing him and staring into his eyes. "At the time, I thought that the reason that I wanted to protect you so badly, was because you were my best friend and that I was the only one who seemed to **want** to be your friend. So I began trying to toughen you up by making you stick up for yourself, but even then you just shied away and avoided any type of confrontation, it just wasn't in you to fight."

"As the years went by, you grew more and more afraid of women and eventually developed your allergy. It bothered me to see how instead of toughening up, you just became more conservative and didn't open up to girls at all." Kirie bowed her head, her eyes being covered by her hair. "But what really hurt me was that, despite being your closest friend, you avoided me just the same as every other girl. I was upset that I could not get as close you as I wanted, upset with myself for treating you so harshly, and upset at the thought that you probably never wanted to be friends with me anymore. But…" The young girl brunette flopped back on the bed, and it was then that Yukinari noticed the tears in his friend's eyes. "it was through that that I was able to realize my true feelings for you. I didn't notice it before, but as we grew, so did my feelings. I wasn't satisfied with just being your best friend and childhood companion, now I wanted to be something more, for you to see me as something more. It was then that I decided to let you know how I felt." The boy beside her kept his focus on her face as she continued, noticing the return of the rapid thumping that he once experience in the store.

"But, once again, it didn't go as I had hoped. On the same day that I had decided to confess, we had that argument in your bath and you got sent to Seiren. While you were gone, I worried myself sick and thought that I had lost you forever, but when you came back I felt like the happiest person in the world. That was, until I saw that Miharu came back with you. I thought, 'who is this strange girl' and 'what is she doing here with Yukinari,' causing me to flip-out and…well, you know." Yukinari, by this time, had gotten into a more comfortable position, lying on the bed in the same way as Kirie.

"After we settled the whole matter on her, I felt a little refreshed that she didn't seem to show any strong feelings towards you. With that out of the way, I went along with my place and tried to find a time to tell you how I felt, but then when Miharu came to school and Fukuyama tried to kidnap her, the moment was ruined before I could completely tell you my feelings. Once we got past that, it was just one incident after another and you and Miharu began spending more and more time together. I noticed instantly that you two were starting to become more like a couple, and you seemed so happy whenever you were with her. So I held off on my feelings, and let you two be together." The blue-haired boy sat up.

"Kirie…why?" Yukinari asked the girl lying next to him.

"Because I cherished your happiness over my own, and I wanted to see you be happy. I loved you enough to let you be with Miharu, even though it hurt to watch. Eventually, I got used to the idea of you and her becoming an item." Kirie's eyes began to sting as she could feel the tears starting to come.

"But what about your happiness, Kirie? Why would you not want that happiness?" Kirie was shocked by her childhood friend's words as she stared up at him.

"You just looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, you didn't seem to show any signs that you liked me as any more than a friend."

"That's not true, Kirie," Yukinari eyed his friend with determination. "Even though I made that comment about not caring about your attractiveness before I fell in the bath, that didn't mean that I wasn't attracted to you or didn't like you. In fact, even now, Kirie, I've noticed that my heart starts racing whenever I'm with you and feel happy. Back when we were younger, I sometimes wished that I could man-up so that I could prove to you that you were right that I could be a man. It was because of your encouragement that I pursued my feelings for Miharu and went as far as I did to get her back. It was through your help that I was able to save her and overcome the challenges that came our way. If anything, I think the person who deserves happiness the most is you, Kirie." Kirie's heart sped up the more he spoke.

"What…are you saying, Yukinari?" Her words hardly came out and sounded as whispers, since she was in such a state of shock.

"I'm saying that….Kirie…I…I have feelings for you too!!" His confession came out almost like a yell and afterwards, covered his mouth in reaction, hoping he did not wake up the whole household. Kirie on the other hand covered hers in both shock and happiness, like a girl after she has been proposed to on the spot.

"Yukinari, do you really mean that?" Having recovered from the initial shock, the brunette could now speak clearly.

"Yes I do." Yukinari sat back down, breathing heavily but otherwise okay.

"But what about Miharu, I thought you had feelings for her?" The young boy then began thinking of the Seiren, realizing his dilemma.

"I…I don't know. I just suddenly said that without thinking. Oh, man, what do I do now?" He began fidgeting, but a pair of slender arms circled his neck, relaxing him. "Kirie?"

"It's okay, Yukinari, I understand. Your feelings took over and you spoke without thinking. That's just like you…but that's also what I love about you." Kirie, with her chin on her friend's shoulder, smiled. "I accept your feelings, and I'm happy. But I also think that you need to take some time to find out what you really want." At this, Yukinari started misinterpreting and spun around to face her.

"Wha…no. Kirie, I meant what I said. I really do love you. Don't take this the wrong way." His words were silenced my Kirie's finger.

"I know what you meant, don't worry. You love me, but you're also in love with Miharu, and I get that. But what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to make a choice right now." Removing her hand from his lips, Kirie made sure she had his attention. "Just take some time to consider your own feelings. I've waited for you my whole life, I'm sure I can wait a little while longer." Looking at the clock, she nodded her head and stood up.

"Kirie, where are you going?" Noticing the time, he understood but decided to ask her something before she left. "I still don't get what you are trying to tell me." Turning around to face him, Kirie gave him a small wink.

"Just do what I told you, you'll understand soon. And don't think I'm running away again. Now that I know your feelings, I intend to pursue my happiness this time." After bidding each other goodnight, Kirie headed to the guest room. Once dressed and in bed, her thought began assaulting her head. _Yukinari has feelings for me. I'm glad. I admit I was scared there, for a moment, but now that I know his feelings, I'm giving it my all. I'll talk to Miharu tomorrow, it's only right that she knows about this. Yukinari will do his part, and I'll do mine. I have to think positive and prove to Yukinari that I won't back-off anymore, I'll fight for my happiness._

In Yukinari's bedroom

"Man, what a day." The small boy just stared at the ceiling, as if waiting for it to reply. _First, my house gets pummeled. Next, Kirie is now safe to touch me without my hives acting up. Then, Miharu's magic acts up, and I still have to ask her why. And finally, Kirie confesses her feelings for me. What do I do now? What did Kirie mean by taking time to find out what I want?_ He began tossing back and forth with each new question that came up. _I'll have to ask someone if they know. Fukuyama? NOW WAY!!...Ms. Hijiri? Oh, wait, she's our enemy, well sorta…Kosame? Crap, forgot, she's into Kirie, best not to stir the cat…then who?...Wait, I'll just call dad and ask him about it, but only after I've done some thinking. Oh man, I hope I can actually get some sleep tonight._

Thought the young man tried his hardest, he only managed to get four hours of sleep, and in the morning, the bags under his eyes were almost wholly visible. With a yawn, he stretched his arms and got up, walking towards the door. Feeling that he needed a nice warm bath to wake up, Yukinari dragged himself to the bathroom door. Still dazed, he opened it without considering the situation and…

"AAAHHHHH!!" Koyomi's yell was enough to jolt him awake slightly, and he staggered away in reaction. As he backed up, he felt a large aura behind him, already knowing who it was.

"Yu…ki…na…ri…what do you think you're doing?" Her tone was as bone-chilling as usual, enough to let anyone, who messed with her in this state, know to run before she caught you. Grabbing the boy by his shoulders, she spun him around to face her and her wrath, but her anger fell when she noticed his demeanor. "Uhh…Yukinari, are you feeling okay?" Though she had intended to catch him up to something perverted, even if it was accidental, she never expected to find him with a look that read "please, just let me sleep, I need my sleep."

"Huh…oh it's you Kirie, yea I'm fine…I just didn't know…that…Koyomi…was…" that was all that he said before collapsing in her arms, a slight snoring muffled by her uniform.

"Yukinari?" Lifting him onto his feet, she examined him as he slept. "I guess he didn't get much sleep last night. He's barely awake enough to move about the house." At that moment, Koyomi appeared at the doorway, a towel around her waist.

"Kirie, what's wrong? It was so quiet that I thought I should check and see if everything was all right." The purple-haired girl focused on the young boy asleep in her friend's arms. "Is Yukinari alright? He doesn't look so well."

"Yea, he's just asleep. I don't think he got much rest last night." At that comment, the brunette stood still, a blush forming on her cheeks. _Crap, that totally came out wrong._

"How come? I'm pretty sure that he went to bed around the same time the rest of us did," Koyomi didn't seem to pick-up on Kirie's slip of the tongue.

"Uh…I don't know, but I'll just…bring him back to his bed," Lifting an arm over her shoulder, she carried her childhood friend back to his room. _I need to be more careful about what I say. Afterall, nobody else knows about the conversation that Yukinari and I had. This could get complicated if the others found out, so I'll just make sure not to mention anything when I'm around them. It's easier on Yukinari, too. Poor guy probably couldn't sleep thinking about all the things that happened yesterday. He's not in any shape to go to school, so I'll let him rest until we get back. This'll also give me some time to talk to Miharu._ Placing him under the covers, Kirie made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room.

"Koyomi," The Seiren girl appeared outside the doorway at the mention of her name. "If Yukinari wakes up after we leave, just tell him that he should rest up until he's feeling better. Let him know that I'll lend him my notes form class when we get back." Nodding, Koyomi returned to bathing.

"Miharu. Let's go, we're gonna be late." A few seconds later, a head of pink came up beside her.

"I'm ready….where's Yukinari?" Deciding to give a quick explanation, Kirie put it bluntly to conserve time.

"He's not feeling well, so I told him to sleep in until we get back. He'll be fine, I told Koyomi to check up on him once in a while. Now come on, we'll be later if we don't hurry." Nodding, Miharu followed her friend as they walked to school. The walk was peaceful and it calmed the soul looking at the scenery. After a few minutes, they entered the school grounds and headed up to their homeroom. Before they opened the door, however, an unexpected annoyance intercepted them.

"Ah, Kirie and Miharu, what a lovely surprise." Fukuyama stood blocking their way, a smug expression on his face.

"What's so surprising? We **do** attend the same class **every** day." Kirie replied.

"Yes, but **I'm** talking about **my** surprise." Fishing into his pocket, the blonde snob pulled out a round object, resembling a monocle. Placing it to his eye, the rich boy fixed his gaze at the brunette's chest. "This is the Fukuyama Eye-Spier 3000. You see, it has the ability to instantly scan a subject's body and relay their specific measurements and physical traits directly to the user. Ooh, what's this? Kirie it seems you've grown nicely the last analysis, 92 centimeters." Upon that comment, the pervert was met with a fist to his gust, knocking the air out of him and causing the newly presented device to fall and break.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR PERVERTED ACTIONS!!" Kicking the now unconscious Fukuyama out of the way, she proceeded to her seat, with Miharu following close-by. "All you ever do is try to harass Miharu and I. Go find someone else to both on your spare time." She sat down after placing her bag on its holder, not expecting a reply, knowing full-well that he was down-and-out.

Classes went by as usual, without Fukuyama, of course, who was now recuperating in the nurse's office. Occasionally, Kirie's mind would wander to her future conversation with Miharu. _When would be a good time to talk to her. Knowing that pervert, Fukuyama, he'll up and about by the time lunch starts. I've got to find a way to get Miharu alone so that we can talk in private. _Grabbing a piece of paper from her bag, she scribbled a message and asked the person next to her to send it down to her pink-haired friend.

Miharu had been in the middle of a deep daydream about curry-bread, when a nudge from the person next to her snapped her back to reality. Taking the note, she read Kirie's handwriting. I need to talk to you privately on the roof as soon as the lunch bell rings. Try to be quick, because I don't want that blonde pervert to interrupt. – Kirie. Folding the note back up, she looked in Kirie's direction and nodded.

Ten minutes later, the class got their lunches and headed to their usual hangouts, and the two girls headed for the roof. When they reached the top, Kirie scouted the area to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Once the coast was clear, she motioned for them to sit over by the gate. Miharu was the first to speak after taking a bite of her lunch.

"So, Kirie, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Well, that the end of this chapter. The situation between Yukinari and Kirie at the beginning had me for a loop at first, but I found a way to keep the storyline going without instantly ruining it. I thought of putting the gag with Fukuyama to add some of the light humor in the story and keep with the characterization. I've received lots of Fukuyama hate reviews and messages, and it makes is so much easier, since I don't like him that much either. Now, we're headed to a crucial part of the story, see how it turns out in the next chapter. Look forward to it and remember to review.


	5. Boys, Bravo, and Drama

Hey guys, it's been a while, a really long time actually. Sorry about the wait, but I'm not one to write something half-heartedly. If I want something to be posted then I want to make sure I got the inspiration to make it happen. Well, I've found some inspiration and revisiting the girls bravo anime and manga. Also, thanks to all of those who have enjoyed my story so far and like my style.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything besides the season 3 plot in this particular story and the sub-characters that I create out of thin imagination.

Girls Bravo: Season 3

Chapter 5: Boys, Bravo, and Drama

"So, Kirie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Miharu was the last one on the roof and currently facing the back of Kirie, who was contemplating what to say. It wasn't an easy thing telling your best friend that you're in love with their boyfriend, even if Miharu and Yukinari weren't officially in a relationship.

_Wait a minute. How come I've never thought about asking that before? Sure Miharu and Yukinari have been all lovey-dovey ever since…since whenever, but still why hasn't Miharu asked Yukinari to go steady?_ Kirie, who still had her back turned, was so busy thinking that she failed to notice that Miharu had moved around to face her. The pink-haired girl was beginning to worry about her friend and started waving her hand in front of the brunette's face, getting no response.

"Kirie, are you okay? You seem pretty deep in thought." Miharu was innocently eyeing her friend but continued to wait until Kirie stopped thinking.

"How come I never…" Immediately, Kirie came out of her trance and blushed because of her strained thinking process, which wasn't much thinking of what to say as it was pondering a simple situation. "Oh sorry, Miharu, I was busy thinking about what to say."

"Oh, okay. Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" At this the brunette took a deep breath.

"Well…Miharu, can I first ask you a question?" The girl nodded simply and Kirie proceeded. "How come you haven't asked Yukinari to become your boyfriend yet? I mean, you two are practically already on that track." Miharu looked puzzled at the question and thought about it.

"Hmmm…I don't think I understand. Aren't Yukinari and I already like that?"

"Well there is a small difference between the two. Sorry, I was just curious." Miharu was apparently still staring at her friend with the same puzzled expression causing Kirie to explain the questions again. "It's like this…a boy and girl meet up and they both decide – without the other knowing – that they like each other. They then decide to start off by being friends and hanging out together, just platonically. Eventually, they each want to be closer to each other so they go out on dates to see if they can take the next step," Miharu was already jotting notes causing Kirie to sweat-drop, "And then after a certain amount of time, one or both of the participants ask the other to go steady – as in agreeing to call each other boyfriend, holding hand, and most importantly, agreeing to be exclusive to their respected partners. So do you get it now?"

"Oh, I see. So you're saying that Yukinari and I still haven't gone that extra step. Wow, I didn't know there was an entire process like that. Back on Seiren, we never did have much of a process for courtship or anything," Kirie was already picturing Maharu and other women tackling potential mates and asking them to marry them, "all I saw were women grabbing a man and running off with them and in the next few days there'd be a wedding taking place." _I wonder if I should tell big sister about this. If this is true then she's been by-passing a lot of stages every time a man appears in our world._

"Well, I can see how that might affect your understanding of how things work, then again Earth has a higher male population than Seiren." Kirie was wondering how she could steer the conversation back on topic. Any longer and Fukuyama would eventually find out where they were and nothing would be resolved.

"But back to your question, Kirie. I don't think it's the right time for me and Yukinari to be going that far yet. For some reason I don't think either of us can move to that step until we feel ready."

"Really, Miharu. What's stopping you?" Kirie was puzzled even more now.

"I just have this feeling that I haven't been very fair to him lately." This got the brunette interested. "Right before I was forced back to Seiren, I remember thinking about my time on Earth with everyone and the adventures we had. I felt so happy that I had made so many great friends and met someone so amazing." Miharu's face shifted down as her expression saddened. "But after I came back to Yukinari's house that day, I overheard everyone talking about how he had suddenly cured his allergy to women and…I remember feeling so many mixed emotions after that. I tried to be happy that he was finally able to have a normal life, but deep down I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't needed anymore…that he didn't need me anymore."

"Miharu…" Kirie could see the tears beginning to well up in her friend's eyes as she bore her heart out.

"It wasn't just the feeling of loneliness that I remember, but the sense of guilt too. Guilty, because I felt partially happy at the thought of being the only one who didn't trigger his allergy. Guilty, that deep down I ignored things that I led others to believe that I never noticed." She brought her tear-stained face up to Kirie. "And guilty because I chose to focus on my own desire instead of my friend's happiness."

Kirie was confused at first, but slowly realized the story behind Miharu's words. Miharu was holding back her desire to approach Yukinari because she felt that deep down she had no right to love him. She had no idea when, but somewhere along the way her ditzy friend had already figured out her hidden feelings for Yukinari. Up until her kidnapping, the cheerful girl had displayed an open affection towards her childhood friend, never minding if others watched her antics. But the feelings that Miharu had experienced, before her capture, had finally awoken the girl to the possibility that she was selfishly keeping Yukinari for herself. That shock had probably done more damage emotionally than any form of physical torment, especially when it comes to a girl that was so good-natured.

"You must really hate me now, huh?" The pink-haired girl turned around and stared at the chain-link fence surrounding the rooftop of the school. "After all, all this time I've been happily spending time with the person you've loved since long before I came here. It's just, I was so happy spending time with Yukinari that I felt as if I never had a care in the world. I never really allowed myself to be able to feel what I was really doing to people around me who might love him as well." She shook her head from side to side, tear drops hitting the floor each time. "I was such a horrible person."

It was a few seconds before Miharu felt a pair of slim arms from her back and cross over her chest. The young girl was speechless as she wasn't expecting this kind of action. She had already prepared herself to be yelled at by her best friend for being such a lying, cheating woman for putting her own interests ahead without taking the slightest consideration for others. Maybe even being given the cold shoulder and losing Kirie for the rest of her life. But she never anticipated being hugged after making such a horrible confession.

"You're silly, you know that?" Kirie rested her head on Miharu's shoulder. "You may be some things Miharu, but you're not a liar or selfish, except when it comes to food." Kirie giggled, while her friend was still staring at her in mild shock. "If you're going to say that about yourself then count me in that group too. There were times where I was jealous of seeing you with Yukinari and wished that I was the only one he looked at all the time, but I chose to keep it hidden because I wanted both of my friends to be happy." Stepping back, Kirie turned a crying Miharu around so that they were both standing face-to-face. "So don't start beating yourself up for being human, ok?"

"Kirie…" At that moment, Miharu tackled the awestruck girl accidentally making them fall back, all the while bawling her eyes out and crying. Knowing she wouldn't be getting up for a while, the tomboy allowed her friend to cry to her heart's content. After a few minutes, Miharu sat up only making small sniffles as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think we should get up. It's almost lunch time and I have no doubt that Fukuyama will…" Just as she had uttered those words the door to the roof was pushed open, revealing the lecher himself as his eyes focused on the scene before him. _Oh crap…_

"Wh…wha…what…" Fukuyama's eyes were as round as saucers, so much that you could make out almost every vein in each one. "WHAT A GLORIOUS SIGHT TO BEHOLD!" The blonde bastard propelled himself at near sonic speed towards the pair, still in their grounded position.

"Behold your delusions IN HELL!" Luckily, Kirie didn't have to move much to deliver the needed force to send him flying with her fist. All that was left of the man was a sparkle in the sky. "Geeze, that guy never misses an opportunity to ruin the mood does he? Let's finish this up later, Miharu." Dusting themselves off, they headed to the classroom since there was only a few remaining minutes until the end of lunch period. At least, Fukuyama wouldn't trouble them for the remainder of the day.

The rest of class was better but also carried with it some awkwardness. Despite Kirie feeling relieved about her talk with Miharu, she didn't really get to tell her friend about their situation or her newly revived feelings for Yukinari. Speaking of which, the blue-haired boy had a worried look sometimes and she could tell he was still struggling with his predicament. Once school ended, Kirie decided to join her friends going home and try to set up a plan along the way.

While Kirie and Miharu were talking cheerfully about a sudden topic, Yukinari had unfortunately realized he was positioned coincidentally in between the two women who were on his mind at the moment. Ever since the incident with Kirie, the boy had tried his best to think of a solution that wouldn't result in the deterioration of the friendship between them, while also making a decision on whom he was in love with. At the moment, he had come up with zilch and with each passing minute it felt more like he could lose everything if something went wrong.

He glanced at the two women from side to side. _Ok, so far I've got nothing on how to go about this without someone getting hurt or losing a friend. There has to be a way to take care of this._ Thinking to himself, he came up with an idea. _Maybe if I think about it from another perspective I can see what I'm missing._ Shuffling through possibly scenarios, Yukinari decided to try putting himself in someone else's shoes.

*Daydream*

_**If I were Fukuyama…**_

"_Hello, it is I the Great Yukinari at your service." The perverted incarnation of Yukinari leapt out between both the passing Miharu and Kirie, kneeling while presenting a flower to the two. "Kirie, and, Miharu, it's such a shame to lose either of you two lovely ladies. I can think of no other alternative but to take one of you as my wife and the other as my mistress." The image that followed was a scene of the three of them in bed, Yukinari in the middle and both on each arm. __**No way that would ever happen, besides Kirie would kill me the second she heard the first line. On another note, Fukuyama's gonna remain a virgin forever with his mentality, except when it comes to greedy women of course**__._

_**Moving on…Who else would help?...**_

_Kirie and Miharu walked through the school hallway talking about the latest results of a baseball game a few days ago, with the former reveling in each play-by-play. They were on their way to the cafeteria to meet Yukinari, when suddenly…_

"_You two," a man dressed in a thin green costume jumped out from the end of the hallway, causing Kirie to throw a terrified punch on impulse. The two girls inspected the condition of the caped man as he lay in a pile of rubble, twitching in pain. It only took a few minutes for the man to regain his composure and stand back up facing his attackers. "You think a small surprise attack like that could defeat the mighty Green Squadron Yuki Ranger?" Striking a classical pose reflecting the old sentai kids' shows, both women stood dumbfounded. Not wanting to waste any more time, the brunette grabbed his head and took the mask off revealing a stunned Yukinari._

"_Yukinari," Kirie's face grew darker as she spoke, "you had better have a good, clear explanation for this." The maskless boy cowered before the towering figure of his childhood friend and sat in a traditional style, intent on giving a self-saving reason for his new attire._

"_Well, Kirie, you see…,"the taller girl looked on like a hawk deciding his fate. "Recently, I've begun to realize that people are being too lax." Kirie gave a gruff response as if wondering about his sanity. "This world is slowly dying before our eye, and what do we do? We sit around and continue to just let these events take place and do nothing. But no more, I've finally found the answer." As he finished, another figure in a red suit similar to Yukinari's appeared beside him and took a pose._

"_That is right, Yukinari has opened his eyes to the truth of this crisis. And he has allied himself with the one and only Lightning Squadron Mamo Ranger." Mamoru Machida shifted poses but still felt the killing intent Kirie had decided to direct towards him. "And so we've both come to recruit you two into our cause and make this world a cleaner place." At those words, both girls found themselves already changed into their own respective sentai clothes, with Kirie's being black and Miharu's being pink._

"_Now let's get to work." Both boys said simultaneously. A few moments later, though, both were seen in a recycling bin with bruises and cuts all over their bodies, while the girls could be seen walking back to class._

_**Well, that wasn't much help. And why did that one take so long anyway? Ok, ok next one. **_

_The room was dimly lit and candles could be seen lit around different areas of furniture. Alone, two figures silently made their way towards the main destination in front of them, one guiding the other by the hand. In on swift motion, the one being guided was softly thrown onto the bed while her partner slowly came closer. Kirie blushed as she waited for what came next. As she looked up she noticed Kosame had already taken the liberty of shedding both of their clothing. The naked agent bent over and lent in for a kiss to her beloved tomboy. "Miss Kirie,…"_

*End Daydream*

_Holy crap, that was bad._ Yukinari ended his thoughts as he began to imagine the last idea. Luckily Kirie and Miharu hadn't noticed his strange behavior. It would be bad for him if they saw his almost get a nose bleed for thinking of something that Kirie would especially hate. After a few minutes of walking he felt that it was alright to let go of his nose as they neared his house.

"Hey, Yukinari, I'm planning on staying over tonight so let me just get some things from my house." Kirie walked ahead next door and went inside, while Yukinari and Miharu went ahead and did the same in his house. Thirty minutes later, a blushing Kirie came inside and sat down.

"Hey, Kirie, what's wrong? You're face is red." The blue-haired boy asked the brunette, causing her to jerk slightly while taking a drink of her tea.

"Um, it's nothing. I just had a rough time finding something that I needed to bring and got overheated, that's all." Taking another drink, the blushing girl slowly recalled the events after going to her house. Her mom greeted her and asked what her plans were for the day and Kirie only replied that she was planning on sleeping over at Yukinari's for the night. At this, her mother slowly started to grin and asked if the time had finally come for her and Yukinari to have that kind of relationship. Kirie almost fainted and stuttered the best response she could to make her mother see that they were still just friends, which didn't seem to convince the latter. The girl made her way to her room, content on avoiding the conversation, but still heard her mother's 'ho ho ho" laughter. Now that she was, at Yukinari's house she was starting to get ideas again, remembering that it was only yesterday that she and the boy had confessed to each other. As it was now, there was no telling what could happen if the moment presented itself. Thankfully, all Kirie had to do was remember that they weren't alone in the house.

Ok, so that's where I'm going to end Chapter 5. Phew, I've been a little out of whack and it took some mental exercise to get back into the groove. Thanks to all of you who have kept up with my story so far and have kept checking for updates. I remember starting this fanfic mainly because at the time there were very few GB stories that didn't focus on yuri or Fukuyama/Kirie, which I never want to see lol. Recently, though, in the last year there have been quite a few good GB fics that got me eager to write and read again. As for the next chapter, I have some ideas but for now I'm going to start writing and see where it takes me. Hopefully, I'll be able to put the 6th chapter up in a week. If not then just stay tuned and I'll get back as soon as I can.


	6. Memories are Bravo

Hey everyone, it's time for another episode of my take on GB Season 3. I was finally able to make some time to work on it this week and got some good ideas along the way. Hang on for more chapters bi-weekly at the most and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

Girls Bravo: Season 3

Chapter 6: Memories Are Bravo

_It was a in a white hospital room where the scene took place. The atmosphere had a calm yet melancholic air to it that brought both tears and smiles to the occupants in the room. On the bed, a young woman in her mid 30s calmly examined her two daughters beside her. One almost in her teens with red hair and a moderately developed body and another, smaller girl with pink hair that had been inherited from her mother. The older daughter was holding back her tears trying to be strong, while the younger daughter was crying hard on the side of the bed, clutching her mother's arm._

"_Girls, I want you to listen to me." Both girls looked up to face their mother, Konata. "I want both of you to grow up and become strong, kind girls. Even if I'm gone, I want you to know how proud I am of the two of you and how happy I've been since having you in my life." Both girls began to feel tears build up again but fought them back and listened further. "Don't let life take away your beautiful smiles and always try to look on the bright side of things. After all, you're not alone. You have each other and family is the best thing in the world to have." Konata motioned for the two to come closer as she hugged them close to her tightly. She silently thanked the heavens for the two most precious individuals that she had in her life before letting go._

"_Maharu, I want you take care of your younger sister and watch over her." Maharu nodded rubbing her eyes, unable to hold her tears back. "Find yourself a nice man someday and raise a happy family. Be happy and proud. Never forget how important your family is." The woman turned to her youngest daughter, with whom she shared her hair color._

"_My sweet, little Miharu, I'm sorry that I had to leave you like this when you are so young. I wish that I had more time to see you grow up and become such a kind beautiful young woman." Patting the crying child's head, she quietly asked for forgiveness for leaving her daughter like this. "But I know that no matter what you will always be my little Miharu. Promise me that you will never lose your smile, my dear, and that one day you too will find happiness." Young Miharu managed to smile her brightest smile despite her tears, causing her mother to smile back in return. _

_For the next three days neither of the daughters left her side, until the doctors came in one night while they were asleep and confirmed that she had passed away. A few days later, both attended the funeral along with friends of the family making sure to smile brightly even while crying their eyes out._

Opening her eyes, Miharu slowly rose up and rubbed them, feeling a few fresh tears from her dream. _It's been a long time since I've had that dream about mama. Maybe I'm starting to get homesick._ After getting out of bed and dressing up, she came downstairs and immediately came into contact with a familiar scent of food. Making her way to the kitchen she was surprised to see Maharu near the stove talking with everyone.

"Big sister!" Maharu looked up in time to see her baby sister rush her into a hug. The red-head always loved surprising Miharu with a visit. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

"Well, if I told you that, Miharu, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Besides, I love getting a hug from my little sister after so long." Maharu returned the favor before moving back to attend to the food on the stove. "Go ahead and have a seat, little sister. I'm almost done making the food." The excited teen eagerly went to the table and joined in the conversation while her elder sister brought the familiar scents to the table.

"Sister, is that what I think it is?" The younger glutton eyed the food with hunger and nostalgia.

"That's right, they're all your favorite dishes from home. I was thinking you'd probably be missing Seiren after being on Earth, so I wanted to do what I could. Ok, now I've made enough for everyone so feel free to dig in." Everyone said their thanks and took their portions of food, with the two Seiren sisters taking a larger portion due to their appetites. Miharu crying tears of joy at the memories the taste was bringing back. Koyomi and Tomoka both felt happy as well to be eating food from their planet.

Koyomi was swimming in memories of the different dishes that she came home to after work. Being reminded of home also brought some new ideas into the equation. After finally meeting her father, the shy girl began to wonder if it was possible for her to have a true family at some point. Granted she needed to spend time alone and get to know her father, while also considering her mother's wishes as well. The purple-haired girl didn't know the entire story behind her parents' past relationship, although her mother reiterated how in love they were, and could envision the consequences if such a relationship was forced without a proper discussion. Still, it was a very pleasant idea to think about, so much that Koyomi blushed at the thought of being doted on by her father.

Tomoka, on the other hand, was busy fantasizing about how delicious the food back in Seiren was. Despite not wanting to be treated as a child, her mind still went back to the times during work where she would enjoy her favorite snack of candy and juice. She couldn't help the fact that she loved sweets but knew that if she gave it too much attention around others that she would once again have to prove herself as an "adult."

Yukinari and Kirie both shared their opinions of the food and overall felt that Seiren food was like a delicacy in their eyes. Being the only two not from Seiren, they easily tasted the difference in the flavor, texture, and ingredients each dish had compared to Earth food. Yukinari did recall his first time getting transported to Miharu's planet and the food that she gave him that day. Right now, there was far more variety than the last time.

An hour later, everyone had finished their meal with satisfied smiles on their faces and began to clean up. Maharu volunteered at first but was shot down by everyone since she was the one who went through the trouble of preparing all the food in the first place. Yukinari, Kirie, and Koyomi each took a job in the clean-up process. Tomoka went to go watch a cartoon and Miharu was busy catching up with her sister on the activities that she had missed in her time away from home.

"I see, so the festival was held again this year. That sounds so exciting, I wish there was a way to travel back and forth from Seiren to Earth a lot easier." Miharu sighed in remembrance of the activities that they would participate in back in the past.

"Well, from what I've been hearing lately, it seems like that's the new plan introduced by the Space Travel Agency. In the next few months, they are going to start the integrating period, where they hope to introduce potentially scouted males into the population." The others, minus Tomoka, listened in with interest. "It's part of the new plan that the leader of the agency decided to implement recently."

"Wow, I wonder what made Yukina change her mind so fast?" Miharu innocently wondered, while the rest laughed nervously. The others already guessed it was due to the former antagonist's recent interest in Yukinari, since he was found out to be the only male who didn't trigger her rash. Ironic, considering she still triggered his. In a way, this was within their expectations as Yukina was previously the only one against allowing males into Seiren, because of jealousy. Now that she was on board, perhaps their planets could finally be united to a degree.

"I was also asked to deliver this," reaching into her cleavage, Maharu pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Koyomi, "to both you and Tomoka."

"Let's see." The younger woman opened the letter and began to read its contents before deciding it was permissible to disclose to others. Tomoka happened to enter the room again just in time to hear the report. "It says here that in three months there will begin a trial period in which a select few male earthlings, elected by members of the Space Travel Agency, are to be integrated into the Seiren female population. Among these, are to be men of varying age, ranging from late adolescence to middle-aged, as well as physical and personality traits desired by an accumulated majority of votes, taken via surveys. Due to this, it has been declared that before any testing of planet-to-planet communications, all natives of Seiren currently present on Earth and who do not have valid reason to stay are ordered to return within the month prior to the integration stage." As she finished, the others looked at each other trying to digest this new information.

"So in other words, Miharu is going to have to go back to Seiren in two months?" Yukinari, Miharu, and Kirie all looked shocked at the news of possible separation.

"But that's so sudden." Kirie took another look at the letter to see if there was a deadline for how long Miharu would have to stay in Seiren before she could come back. "It does say here that at any point after the beginning of the male/female integration, if a Seiren resident, familiar with Earth's customs, wishes to cross onto the other side they are free to do so as long as they notify the STA first." Miharu let out a sigh of relief. "So once this thing starts, Miharu will be able to come back."

"I'm glad." As much as she wanted to spend some time at home with her sister, Miharu wasn't planning on staying too long. She loved Seiren, she really did. But Earth had become a second home to her too, and she had so many wonderful people that she cared about here. She could deal with staying a short period of time in Seiren, but no longer than necessary. Her friends would miss her and vice versa. On the bright side, if things went well during the experiment then she could come and go between worlds as much as she wanted.

"I guess this means Koyo and I should get busy starting our part then, doesn't it?" Tomoka said with a proud smile and chin up.

"It does?" Koyomi received an irked glance from her tiny partner as if she had messed up her big moment.

"Of course it does, Koyo. Who do you think is going to be doing the selecting of the men coming to Seiren?" Koyomi's face widened in realization and fear. "That's right. We're going to be helping in that department. After all, the whole reason we came here in the first place was to…." The young blonde felt an eerie presence behind her as she spoke. Turning around slowly, she came face-to-face with a glaring Maharu.

"Speaking of that…" The red-head stared down at the cowering forms of the two STA agents. "How did the search for my husband go, ladies?" Both girls jumped slightly as she leant down further. "Surely, you weren't goofing off this whole time, right? You were just having a hard time finding the perfect mate for me, I guess." She smiled darkly as both nodded quickly with each sentence.

Thankfully, though, Maharu's angry aura dissipated in the next second. "But, I guess all that doesn't matter now since I'll be able to find my handsome prince in three months." Laughing cheerfully she left the room dreaming about her eventual mate and bright future, while her former victims sighed in relief.

"At least we'll be over here on Earth while she's stuck in Seiren during that time." Tomoka shifted to her companion, who was now huddled in a corner of the room.

"What do I do? I still don't know how to approach men without wanting to run away." The others looked sympathetically at their friend. "And we have to go around town for three months gathering crowds of men to take back home." Koyomi's shivering grew more erratic as she began to envision the hard labor her nerves would have to endure.

Kirie went and placed a hand on the young girl, causing her to calm down and shift her gaze to the onlookers. "Don't worry about it, Koyomi, I'm sure everything will go smoothly. Besides, we'll be happy to lend a hand to you two." The purple-haired girl smiled tearfully at the news.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much, I would really appreciate the help." She stood and bowed up and down enthusiastically.

"I don't see why we would need help in the first place." The petit blonde confidently stood straight. "I mean, Tomo's more than enough to handle the job even if Koyo does get in over her head." The others laughed slightly, mentally adding that her modesty left much to be desired.

* * *

*Space Travel Agency*

Inside the small command center, there were dozens of female workers laboring around the clock. Some working on computer commands, others engineering mechanical parts together, and a handful of crews running back and forth carrying out menial tasks. Observing all of this activity was a petit silver-haired girl in a tight military uniform and her assistants.

"Give me a report on the progress so far." Each informant saluted before preparing to give their individual status report to their leader.

"My lady, so far there have been no problems in the preparations for portal communications. As of right now, the engineering department has double-checked for any shortness of supplies and no such complain has come forth." A tall dark brunette spoke first and motioned for the next in line.

"Computer technical support reports that they have prepared numerous test simulations to account for any abnormalities that may arise during first contact." Checking her clip board, the bespectacled, green-haired girl continued. "The only factor that they have warned about is the possibility of outside sources having a negative impact on stability issues."

"Outside sources?" Yukina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, specifically speaking there are a select few besides you, my lady, that possess above-average abilities compared to the rest of the Seiren population." The girl motioned to a small computer screen that contained a line-up of female photos. "During routine physicals we have been able to determine that these individuals possess power beyond that of most normal Seiren occupant. Basically, should any of these individuals experience an uncontrollable emotion or experience, depending on level of personal control, there is a chance that the power surge could have an impact on portal passage."

"I see." The silver beauty scanned the list of individuals and stopped when she recognized the picture of a pink-haired girl in the middle. "Very well. In order to take some precautions, I'll make an exception and have myself on standby during the experiment. If anything happens, I'll be able to use my own power to cancel out any negative impacts. Dismissed." All the informants saluted and retreated to their respective divisions. Yukina, now alone, took one last glance at the computer screen. _Although I would like nothing more than to keep you here in Seiren, the one I love cares for you deeply so I'll make an exception just this one. We'll see who can win Yukinari's heart fair and square so that there will be no doubt about who is more deserving of him._ With an excited scream she began to fidget and blush at the thought of doing so many naughty things to the man of her dreams.

And there you all have another chapter. Yukina's back and the plot thickens on what's going to come next with the impending meeting between the men of Earth and man-hungry women from Seiren.I've read everyone's comments and concerns and I'd just like to address some key ones. First, I hope everyone recognizes that I don't own GB or their rights, but if I did then I would definitely make a third season. I can't legally make your dreams come true without being fined or sued for copyright infringement lol. But if the author or anime companies ever decide that they want to use my material for a third season then I'd gladly welcome it, even better if someone interested was willing to put in the time and effort to get this story made into an anime. So if you seriously want to do that then be my guest and go for it.

Secondly, about the Kirie/Miharu toss-up issue. I'm more partial towards Kirie but I do realize that both she and Miharu have their pros and cons. But since the anime was more geared towards Yukinari/Miharu, I decided to try a different path, that wasn't focused on yuri or plain wrong pairings (Kirie/Fukuyama). Miharu in my book was more of a quick fix to Yukinari's problems and that's what turned me off about their relationship. She never had to go through any trials to gain Yukinari's love and was the obvious ending girl route. Kirie, on the other hand, was more of the tragic character instead of a "could've been" scenario. She grew to love Yukinari and tried her best to do what she thought would help him with his bully problems, despite her temper tantrums. She basically never had a chance since she triggered his allergy, was shy about her feelings, and eventually sacrificed her own happiness for his. So this story is my way of evening the odds and making the drama more pronounced.

Third, to the person who asked why Fukuyama doesn't leave Kirie alone. Fukuyama has a mindset where he thinks he is God's gift to women and believes his status and stature can charm any woman. Another point is the fact that he possibly thinks he's in a dating sim scenario, where his interaction with Kirie (the tsundere character) helps him set "flags" along the way that will eventually lead him to the goal. Who can blame him in a way? Kirie has the most developed body among the girls in the show, despite Miharu having almost equally large "assets," and her unwillingness to be touched creates an allure in its own way.

Lastly, what Fukuyama would do if he was in Seiren. For those who have not watched the anime in a while or forgot most of it, Fukuyama does get transported to Seiren more than once. The first is on accident, where he, koyomi, and tomoka wind up in the bath with Maharu. The second time is in the last episode after the gang goes back to rescue Miharu, he stays behind to "handle the women" while the rest move on to the next opponent. Needless to say, Fukuyama has a field day and the women being man-hungry appear to enjoy every minute of his time.


End file.
